


命定

by styx



Category: 21 Jump Street (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你有没有想过，”延科喃喃道，“那个，像是，宇宙对我们有所计划？”<br/>“伙计啊，”施密特说，“你该把它查抄掉，而不是抽掉。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	命定

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387974) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



“你有没有想过，”延科喃喃道，“那个，像是，宇宙对我们有所计划？”  
  
“伙计啊，”施密特说，“你该把它查抄掉，而不是抽掉。”  
  
“我没抽！它好好的在我的口袋里。”他扭了扭屁股，袋子一阵沙沙作响。这么近的距离下施密特绝不可能听不到。见鬼的，这么近的距离下他大概都可以感觉到。  
  
“那么这些个宇宙啥的鬼扯又是咋回事？”  
  
“我只是在说。我们先是不得不在一间公共厕所里把手指塞进对方的嘴里。接着你又不得不穿着身彼得潘的戏服假装替我吹箫。接着我们又不得不在新生周里假扮一 对。接着你在大一露营时掉进湖里而我不得不解救你免于低体温症。而现在我们不得不花费几小时躲在一个很是小的扫帚柜里直到最后一个兄弟会的家伙昏睡过 去。”  
  
“那又怎么，”施密特开口道，在黑暗中把汗津津的脸往延科的肩膀上揩了揩，而延科说，“我只是在说，或许这些个狗屎事儿会一直落在我们头上，直到我们接受我们的命运。或许搅基就是，像是说，我们的宿命。”  
  
光线暗得看不清施密特的表情，不过他的声音听起来很困惑。“你想跟我搅基？”  
  
“不！决不！百分百一心打算着一个笔直的、异性恋的性爱的未来，跟有胸有屁股并且真的认为《欲望都市》有趣的女人。”  
  
“《欲望都市》从时尚观点来说很有启发性，如果不说别的话，”施密特说。“在鞋类领域，它真的树立了一个趋势。”  
  
“伙计啊，你闻起来味道怎么这么好？”橱柜是这般小，延科没法儿不用力吸嗅一下而不在他的胸口起伏间把他们的身体紧紧贴靠在一起。  
  
“丝华芙，呃，丝华芙二合一，椰林飘香——兄弟，你是在蹭我吗？”  
  
“不！是这柜子太小。”  
  
“你绝对是在拿你的勃起蹭我的屁股。”  
  
“是违禁品，”延科不带什么指望地狡辩道。“我不会那么对你，伙计，哪怕我勃起了，那是我绝对——”  
  
话语骤然截断，化为一声闷哼，当施密特的手落上他的胯下。“我就知道。”  
  
“你在摸我。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你在对我上下其手。这可不酷。”  
  
“我不知道。我觉着或许你喜欢。”  
  
他绝对是喜欢。施密特正用他的手指描摹延科的老二，拇指按上龟头底下，熟练又自信。“施密特，别，”延科勉强说道，接着几乎吞下了他的舌头，当施密特解开 他的裤子，毫不犹豫地探手进他的短裤里。“操，你的手可真棒。”他本无意把这话说出声的，可施密特的脸是如此的贴近他自己的，他都可以感觉到他在微笑。 “这对你很好笑？”  
  
施密特把他们脸颊更贴紧了些，依旧微笑着。“你对我有意思。这叫我很开心。”  
  
“我没对——真的？这叫你开心？”  
  
“这是一份恭维。”施密特另一只手摸到延科的卵蛋下，而操啊。“你喜欢？耶，你喜欢。”  
  
“操。手帕，面巾纸，随便什么东西，快，快——”他胡乱摸索着，一把抓住摸到的头一件感觉像是有吸收性的玩意儿，一秒都不浪费，当施密特勉力同时挤榨和瞄准——“操他妈的操！”  
  
“嘘，”施密特说，可他听起来挺高兴。“不想被抓到，”接着延科能感觉他笑了。  
  
“啥？”  
  
“那是杆拖把。伙计啊，你刚刚操了杆拖把。”  
  
“恶心！耶稣啊！”他缩开来，脑子里描画出些个脏兮兮、烂巾巾的东西。  
  
“嘿，嘿，放松。那是杆干净拖把。”  
  
“那么我猜你不会介意我把它用在你身上。”他一只手解开施密特的裤子，另一只手挥舞那杆拖把（感觉起来倒是真的蓬松洁净又干爽，大部分而言），施密特透过牙齿嘶嘶做声。“啥？”延科说，接着意识到自己把施密特的勃起给抓在手里了。  
  
施密特的老二硬得要命。并且，搞什么鬼，它比延科的还大，公正何在？他的肩臂大腿差不多所有地方都比施密特粗壮，只除了最要紧的地方。“伙计啊，你可真大。”  
  
施密特的臀无力地摆了摆。“并不真的。”  
  
“比我的大。”他好好的、缓缓的套弄起来。  
  
“真的？”  
  
“你刚刚才把它握在你手里。别告诉我你没注意到。”  
  
“我在注意别的，哦，操，延科，耶。”  
  
“耶？”现在他明白施密特为什么微笑了，因为那声‘耶’和施密特干咽，舔嘴唇的声音，还有他的老二渗了延科满手的感觉，那是——酷。酷。  
  
他把嘴凑到施密特耳边，说，“你需要拖把吗，宝贝儿？”而施密特说，“狗屎的，”虚弱地一把抓向它，于是轮到延科来瞄准那拖把，赶在太多的那玩意儿沾上他的手之前。  
  
施密特头往后头的墙上一靠。“狗屎屎屎屎屎，”他叹口气。延科只能勉强分辨出他的脸，晕红而放松的，接着施密特轻声笑了，而延科也笑了，拿脸蹭蹭施密特椰林飘香味儿的头发。  
  
缓缓的，施密特的窃笑淡去了。缓缓的，他侧回头。  
  
延科紧紧闭起双眼，把嘴贴上施密特的嘴。  
  
施密特的嘴张开了。延科没有抹他一嘴口水，不过他把双唇压上去挤进施密特的唇间，直至要说他不是在吻他就太蠢了。他在跟他的搭档亲嘴儿。  
  
他喜欢。  
  
“那么，”施密特说，没有把嘴挪开，“你觉着宇宙现在会停止试图设计我们了吗，既然它得偿所愿？”  
  
延科舌头一舔，闪电般迅捷的，只是为了听施密特惊喘一声。  
  
“我希望不，”他说。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
